


Shuffle

by LadyBloodDove



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Songfic, Team Fluff, Wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBloodDove/pseuds/LadyBloodDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you put your music on shuffle, how close is it to life? Done 30 Kisses Epsilon List challenge style. Has 30 songs randomly selected from my music list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Music Mix

**Author's Note:**

> If you put your music on shuffle, how close is it to life? Done 30 Kisses (Epsilon List) challenge style. Has 30 songs randomly selected from my music list. The sentences are done to represent the songs; to truly understand I suggest listening to the songs. However, I have written the sentences so that you don't have to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you put your music on shuffle, how close is it to life? Done 30 Kisses Epsilon List challenge style. Has 30 songs randomly selected from my music list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you put your music on shuffle, how close is it to life? Done 30 Kisses (Epsilon List) challenge style. Has 30 songs randomly selected from my music list. The sentences are done to represent the songs; to truly understand I suggest listening to the songs. However, I have written the sentences so that you don't have to.

Full Moon-Brandy

Yue could always be found on full moon nights, his silver hair unbound, cascading about him, often asleep; in the highest place he could find. Touya knew were to find him, and tonight, they would talk. Maybe even dance…

Two For Tragedy-Nightwish

When Clow died, the elder of the two siblings simply held the other as he wept. He was brave for his little bother. No one knew his heart was breaking.

Déjà Vu-Beyonce

When he fell in love with Clow, he vowed to never love again… But, these feelings for the Mistress brother were so familiar…

Under the Milky Way-Sia

As the two sat, arms tangled around each other, the lights in the sky grew brighter. The meteor shower had brought them together.

Hells Bells-AcDc

He would never understand Touya's taste in music. Where he preferred the classics, Touya liked this loud American rock.

Fire On High-ELO

The battle was slow at first then, with so much speed. He hadn't seen the attack coming. That was until the stinging pain, his hand moving swiftly to his eyes.

The Escapist-Nightwish

He had felt the need to escape. Until he met the one he loved. With a nock to the window, a chaste kiss. He had found his paradise.

Tusk-Fleetwood Mac

Yukito bit back the jealousy as he over heard the female voice on the phone. "Who was that?" Tawny eyes bored into chocolate brown. "My aunt. Sakura's spending the night there."

Burned-Hilary Duff

The moon was so cold and distant because it was always burned by the other planets. It needed its own Earth to orbit.

Learning To Fly-Tom Petty

At first, he had thought that the phrase had been literal. It had brought back memories of his first attempt at flight. As well as the painful landing atop his elder leonine brother. It wasn't until later that he learned the true meaning… And his reason for living.

Between You and Me-Hilary Duff

Touya had had it with Nakuru. She was oh so attracted to him… When it was obvious that a boy in her second period had been pining away for her all year.

Don't Stop the Music-Rihanna

He didn't even remember the last time he had danced. And all he could think now was don't stop.

Anywhere Is-Enya

The moon upon the ocean is swept about in motion… To Yue, these words had never been truer.

Lose Control-Evanescence

For this one moment in time, he just let loose his control. He sunk in; enjoying the kiss.

Doctor My Eyes-Jackson Brown

His face was tilted upward. His eyes, trained on the stars. Kero looked at him in worry. "I cannot see the sky." He spoke softly, his eyes betraying the outcome of the battle. The silver violet, glazed, unseeing…

Kisses Don't Lie-Rihanna

A confession and a kiss… The words were right. Kisses don't… Never… Don't lie…

Like Father Like Son-Adam Pascal

Clow's father always assumed that he would turn out the same way. A com man. But, as Clow picked up his sleeping angel, his little butterfly and his little fur balls trailing along behind him, he knew the words weren't true.

Let It Rain-JoJo

His last love had left him with scars. This time around… He knew Touya could love him the way he needed.

Walking in the Air-Nightwish

It was so right to be dancing with the one he loved. The wind rushed past them. Their shadows reflected on the moon.

Memory of the Trees-Enya

The magic was so surreal, as if the whole forest was alive.

Who's Crying Now-Journey

His kisses with Clow had been so heart felt. His tears… So real. With Touya, he would have no tears.

Turn of a Friendly Card Part 2-Alen Parsons Project

He was in a bind. The life of two were at stake. That was not considering the life threatening situation he was in. Still, the game never ends when your whole world depends on the turn of a friendly card…

I'm Here-Aly and AJ

He couldn't stop. Almost a thousand years of pent up emotion… He couldn't stop the tears. Arms wrapped around him. A gentle hand brushed away tears. "I'm here." A soft voice whispered.

Hotel California-Eagles

"Welcome to the Hotel California!" Said the over cheery attendant. "It's such a lovely place." Yukito stated from Touya's left. "Yeah, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this…"

Thunder Rolls-Garth Brooks

The storm raged on outside… But, it was of no comparison to the conflicting emotions running rampant in Yukito's heart. This was the third time… The third time he had been out all night and not even bothered to call. A flash of lightening… And the emotions finally got him. All that was left were the tears.

Reflection-Unknown

The mirror showed a reflection that was not his. Cat like silver eyes. White hair, and skin white as snow. So sad and cold. He stared into the reflections eyes. "So, we finally meet…"

Love is Like-Oxygen Sweet

He felt like he was sailing in the sky. He was loosing the will to maintain his human form. But, he was in public and, merged or no, no one else should know of his other form. They were right! Love is like oxygen. You get to much, you get to high. Not enough? Your going to die!

All Along the Watch Tower-Jimi Hendrix

"No reason to get exited!" The thief said. The thief knew him… A Joker. A hidden spirit, their magic left unused until necessary. "There are many here among us who think that life is but a joke." The silver white being leaned closer to the darker. "But, you and I… We've been through that, and this is not our fate. So, let us stop talking falsely now, the hours getting late." He whispered, kissing the silver Joker.

Disterbia-Rihanna

The world was a swirl of light and sound. His mind was going blank. And night closed in…

Hold Me-Fleetwood Mac

It was cold. Snow had newly fallen. His hand was slipped in the glove of the darker. The dance… A tangle of light steps. How would he manage new love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! All done!
> 
> With Love
> 
> Lady BloodDove
> 
> THE SILENCE SPEAKS


	2. Random Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you put your music on shuffle, how close is it to life? Done 30 Kisses Epsilon List challenge style. Has 30 songs randomly selected from my music list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This was just so fun I decided to do it again! The same thing goes as the last. Some you may need the lyrics for. There is a little AU. I own nothing!

Falling Down-Selena Gomez

His fixed smile… His shining eyes… There was just something wrong about him. Like his world was spinning around.

Planet Hell-Nightwish

"Save a penny for the ferryman." Were the parting words. The dark man looked on to the ferryman. Silver white, like a star. At a closer inspection, it was noticeable that he had been beaten. Mankind works in mysterious ways…

Living Thing-ELO

It's a living thing. You will lose love. You cant stop it. He knew that. He smiled at Touya. Love comes again. It's a given thing. It's magic…

Not Ready to Make Nice-Dixie Chicks

"Forgive… Forget… I can't…" Tears stung his cheeks. "If time heals… Why do I still wait? You abandoned me!" The guardians control never slipped, but his voice was steadily rising. "I'm not ready to make nice! I'm not ready to back down! I'm still mad!" The guardian whirled around and left. Eriol sighed, his whispered words echoing through the halls. "It's too late to make it right… I probably wouldn't if I could…"

Last Train to London-ELO

The first thing Touya could think of was that he would miss his train. The last train. But, if that night… If it had lasted forever, he wouldn't have minded. He wanted to be with his moon. So, they just let the music play. He could always catch the train tomorrow.

Cold Case Love-Rihanna

The moon being sat on the roof. Tears… Clow… It hurt so much. He just left! It was a crime what had been done. His heart was broken, there was nothing left. Nothing of his heart. Just prints, pictures, and white outlines are all that's left at the scene of a crime of a cold case love.

Meet in the Middle-Diamond Rio

Arguments never lasted. Yue and Yukito were one. They would always have to agree. Yue would give a little, as would Yukito. With that they would gain a lot of ground.

Silent Running-Mike and the mechanics

"The government. You can't trust them. You have to believe in me! I'm with the high command." He pleaded. "There's a gun and ammunition, just inside the door way. Use it only in emergency." He begged his sister heed his words.

Because the Night-Patty Smith Group

The kiss was forever. The songs words rang in the lovers heads. Love is an angel disguised as lust. But, with these kisses, two broken hearts were mended.

Only Time Will Tell-Asia

Clow left him. It came as no surprise to find that he had planned it. But the lie was over. The tears were over. Time had told him this. Clow was wrong.

Dream Weaver-Gary Wright

Sleep took his worries. Memories hurt so much. The peace dreams gave…

Hold On Loosely-.38 Special

You see it. Love gone wrong. Touya smiled at the snow bunny. The principal was simple. You just hold on loosely. Don't let go. If you cling to tightly, you'll lose control.

Walk Away-Kelly Clarkson

"Come on To-ya…" Yukito thought. Although it was very clear to him, it was apparent that Touya wasn't as smart as him. "Come on… He wants your attention as much as I do. We're the same people. Don't just walk away!"

Love Song Requiem-Unknown

He didn't know why… Every time he saw the one he loved look at another… His heart dropped. What would happen if he left? "I would die…" A friends gentle hand on his shoulder dusted the whispered words to the wind…

Silhouettic-Birds of Tokyo

On the same page? That he was not sure. Clow was one who like beauty. And sometimes, Yue's was not enough. Red light came to mind. He was never home. But if he wanted tears… If he wanted blood… Not a drop was shed. The pain wouldn't end. Yue learned to ignore it.

Sound of Drums- Voodoo Child-Unknown

He was like voodoo. Pure magic. Touya could almost hear the thrum of magic. It was supernatural. His kisses were cold. They set Touya's blood on fire. And every time they kissed… He could have sworn he heard the sound of drums…

Too Much Time on My Hands-Styx

So little to do. So much time. It was pulling at his sanity. Kero frowned. For once, he would be forced to take Yue's advice. He wondered if he could even lift a book!

We Danced Anyway-Deana Carter

They didn't know the words. For that matter the language! They found themselves orbiting each other. The Earth and Moon. They didn't know the words, but they danced anyway.

Hello-Evanescence

The soft voice shattered his loneliness. The other one that was him. He gave himself as someone to talk to. The dream was coming to a close. They were not broken. Don't cry… I live for you… The voice spoke. It was then that he know. What was left of yesterday. He knew he was not sleeping.

With Love-Hilary Duff

He learned quickly. Guardians were creatures of submission. It didn't matter if he hurt him… If only he did it with love.

These Dreams-Heart

In dreams, you meet those that are you. Those that are you and are not. Those made of moonlight. Those made of Earth. You learn that you are just as real as any other. In dreams, your feet never touch the ground…

Bring Me to Life-Evanescence

The moon spirit was begging him. No words were spoken. No. Never. Death had made his heart sleep. Begging… Begging for life…

Little Lies-Fleetwood Mac

If he could stop it he would. Just rearrange time and its mistakes. But he never found a way. No more. No broken hearts. For once. Just tell me sweet little lies.

Rock 'N' Me-Steve Miller Band

The light went out. He pulled his friend down on the bed. Their lips met. In to the night…

Walk Like an Egyptian-Bangles

Fujitaka had the radio cranked to full blast. That was so that they could hear it over the shuffling of boxes as they cleaned the basement. It took Touya a second to make out the words. He shook his head. His father had a very strange taste in music.

No Good Deed-Broadway Company

The sorcerer had murdered her friends and family. He had dragged of her guardians. She could feel their pain. Their agony. He was torturing them. A weakened blue aura blinked out, soon followed by a golden one. Sakura stood, tears blanketing her cheeks. She had been too forgiving. She wouldn't make that mistake again…

Like the Rain-Clint Black

He didn't know why he never liked the rain. He just didn't. But that changed. It changed with to arms thrown around his neck, looking out at the storm.

Phantom of the Opera-Broadway Company

A play. Not just any. The phantom of the opera. Touya was the phantom. Why? The girls wanted to see him in a mask and cape. Singing? That was NOT an option. Besides, he could only hit the notes with Yue's gentle voice coxing him along, the soft tenor singing the opposite parts.

Kashmere-Led Zeppelin

Music lightly filled the room. An American or possibly British rock band. Nether spoke. The atmosphere was tense. But, then one finally plucked up the nerve. One little kiss…

Aquarius-Broadway Company

The moon aligned with Mars. The world around them changed. But nether of the guardians knew. They slept then. They slept in the Cow book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! I have written a third list. It MIGHT be put up. But, I don't know! R and R!
> 
> With Love
> 
> Lady BloodDove
> 
> THE SILENCE SPEAKS

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! All done!
> 
> With Love
> 
> Lady BloodDove
> 
> THE SILENCE SPEAKS


End file.
